Transmission devices which transmit drive torques, for example, from an electric motor to an output and optionally step down or step up gearings are widely known. Due to the focus of the automotive industry on electric drives, these types of transmission devices as part of the drive concept have attracted interest for on-road vehicles. In these drive concepts, the electric motor generates the drive torque or a superimposed torque and delivers same via a rotor. The transmission to an output then often occurs via a planetary gear, which in the customary design has a sun wheel, it being known to couple the rotor directly to the sun wheel in order to conduct the drive torque from the electric motor into the planetary gear.
For example, the publication EP 587389, which is presumed to constitute the most proximate related art, discloses a differential gear having a support element between the output shafts. As is apparent in particular from the figures, the differential gear includes a centrally situated electric motor which delivers its drive torque via a rotor. The rotor is coupled in a rotationally fixed and nondisplaceable manner to a sun shaft, which in turn is connected in a rotationally fixed manner to a sun wheel, so that the drive torque flows from the electric motor, via the rotor and the sun shaft, to the sun wheel and is conducted into the planetary gear.